


After All

by GallifreyanNutjob



Category: One Piece
Genre: ??????, Gen, Gen Work, Kinda dark?, No Romance, POV Roronoa Zoro, Post-Alabasta, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanNutjob/pseuds/GallifreyanNutjob
Summary: Zoro's thoughts on Luffy letting Robin join the crew.





	After All

“This woman. What is she plotting?”  
Ronora Zoro was by no means an unintelligent man. Dense about somethings, no sense of direction and needlessly reckless in his quest to become stronger but he came through when it was needed. 

And now he needed to. This woman Nico Robin was plotting something. Why had she come to their ship? Why did she want to join their crew? And why the hell had his captain said yes with that damnable grin on his face?

If he thought about that last one though, he probably knew the answer...or at least some of it. His captain was an enigma after all. He appeared to be that constantly grinning fool but he was also perceptive of somethings to point that it would of terrified Zoro had he been a lesser man. He knew there was something more to his captain. Something in the way his eyes would be shadowed by that straw hat,something about that laugh something about just how wide that grin was. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it. 

Zoro could understand why he forced that woman to live. He’d seen it countless times on his travels with the straw hatted teen. Even when they first met in shell town.

Luffy didn’t kill his enemies.

This at first could been seen either as a weakness or some strength of character. Luffy could be too afraid to take a life or valued life too much to take it away. However Zoro knew it was neither of these things. Luffy never pulled his punches, and while his opponents my still be breathing Zoro had lost count of how many small fry that had died due to "being in the way". Luffy had never batted an eye to them as they fell and his grin never became any less radiant at the thuds of corpses hitting the ground. 

Luffy did value life but those of his friends and nakama. He’d fight tooth and nail to protect them or what they desired to protect. Zoro guessed that was why his captain got pissed at other people who didn’t feel the same about their “nakama”. It was not a word to be used lightly. But Luffy did not care about deaths of those he did not care about. So why would he spare enemies? He could end fights more quickly and stop them coming back for revenge.

The truth was simple, Zoro’s captain was simple. His dreams and his nakama were the most important things to him (except perhaps meat) so if you hurt them or disrespected them death was simply too soft a punishment. You can’t feel any more pain if your dead. Zoro didn’t believe in any God and he doubted such an existence had any importance whatsoever to his captain. Luffy made sure to keep his opponents alive so they could see their dreams and goals never become reality. Luffy was a man who valued dreams after all.

So Luffy could have forced that woman to live to suffer more after being part of the organisation that had hurt Vivi so much. This Zoro could understand. What Zoro could not understand was why had his captain allowed her to join his crew? Nakama was not a word to be used lightly after all. 

What did he mean by “she’s not a bad person”. They were pirates to most of the world they were the “bad" people but Zoro trusted his enigmatic captain. He could only assume that he had seen something in this woman. Something similar to what he’d seen in a man called a demon tied up in an exaction yard or a cowardly liar or a cook with anger management issues or a lonely doctor or a thief with only evidence of her betrayal and none of loyalty. His captain were terrifyingly perceptive after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I dont own One piece.  
> So this was part dedication to all the nameless mooks that get barrelled over along the way and part me trying to explain my interpretation of Luffy's character. It kinda worked I think? This is my first time posting anything I've actually written so any advice and stuff would be much appreciated.


End file.
